


When The Exorcist Comes to Evil

by linady52



Category: Evil (TV 2019), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, and i think Marcus can get along with anyone, both shows got similar themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: When Marcus Keane, the excommunicated priest from The Exorcist asks Kristen Bouchard and David Acosta from Evil for help on a case...
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

When Kristen Bouchard came back home, she just finished a case with the Church. Like the other cases, it was a bit hard for her to deal with. All she needs now is to see her daughters and an attempt to get some sleep. 

Until she founded Lynn closing the backdoor from the kitchen. At nearly ten in the evening. Kristen was wondering why she is still up, "It is past your bedtime."

Lynn looks like she is about to lie, but Kristen was not sure. "I was checking if the backdoor is closed."

Kristen didn't want to know why now. They have both seen creepy things in their home. "I would do the same." 

She gave Lynn a hug and kissed her on the forehead goodnight. After Lynn left for her bedroom, Kristen eventually went to triple check the backdoor. It is still locked, but she noticed the lights in the office are still on from the kitchen window.

She hasn't been to her office all day. But she kept a spare key, which Lynn would have known about. 

Just to make sure no one is there, Kristen left the house and headed to her office. She tried the doorknob, and found it locked. But the lights are still on. From her experience with the supernatural, she grew cautious yet needed to protect herself.

Kristen reached for her own key and unlocked the door. Inside, she went to grab her ice axe off the wall. Arming herself, toward the shadow of a man against the wall.

Who slowly turns around and ends up screaming at the sight of a woman armed with an ice axe. In turn, Kristen does not know who this man is. "Who are you? And what are you doing here in my office?"

The man puts his hands up at her. He looks older and rugged with short blond hair and blue eyes. From where she is standing, he sort of needed a shower. 

"My name is Marcus Keane. I am… well, I used to be a priest." Kristen looks at him, wondering the exact reason why he is here.

"Did David Acosta know you are here?" Marcus has shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't even met him yet. So, the answer is no."

Kristen asked him another question, which could make things seem sense. "Did my daughter Lynn put you here?"

In front of her, Marcus nodded his head. "I met them at your door about four. Lynn didn't want me in, but your other girls urged her to. I have to stay here until you get home."

Hearing this, Kristen wanted to know why Lynn didn't call her or sent a text. Telling her that a man wanted to see her at the house. 

She moves closer to him, and finds that Marcus already made himself comfortable. "Have you been fed?"

Marcus nodded his head, "A sandwich and some fruit." He tried to charm her, "Your girls are very lovely. You should be proud." 

Kristen resisted herself from smiling, but from the look of it so far… Marcus Keane just needed a place to stay for the night.

She puts her axe down. “All right. You can stay here for the night. But I need to see some ID first.” Marcus pulls out his wallet for his driver’s license. He gave it to Kristen who started to study it in her hands. There is major confusion on her face, “This says Marcus Brennan. You told me your name is Marcus…”

Then, Marcus of sorts revealed a partial truth. “I am also on the run from the Church. Which can explain a lot of things.”


	2. Chapter 2

David Acosta met Kristen at her office after breakfast. In front of his eyes was Marcus Keane, the infamous excommunicated priest who often disobeyed the Church. 

Even though the Church now talked much less of Marcus, David was able to hear about his cases from other priests who worked as an exorcist. Despite the Church's efforts to discredit his reputation, Marcus Keane was highly valued for his hard work. 

Marcus took a sip of coffee Kristen made for him as breakfast. Even though the coffee isn't as strong or bitter or tastes like pond water as he was used to. 

"I got a case I need to get a second opinion." David was wondering why, knowing what his reputation is. "Did you used to work alone?"

Marcus nodded his head, "Yeah. But I used to have a partner for a while… He now works with someone else…"

Kristen who was listening to his words, while developing a psychological profile on him… "And you work alone now?"

Marcus slightly turns to Kristen, so he can answer her question. "With the cases I get."

Neither David and Kristen can find any further faults in Marcus Keane. Except the fact that he had a partner and often is the lone wolf. 

They needed to know more about the case. Marcus has to give them the full details. "A guy on Wall Street. A regular churchgoer yet very sinful with his vices."

Kristen figures it out, "Perhaps narcissistic?" Marcus went back to his cup of coffee, "Isn't every Wall Street guy like that?" 

After he took another sip of coffee, Marcus placed the mug on the desk. Not to ruin her desk, Kristen has placed a coaster on it beforehand. 

He needed them to trust him. So, he turns to David again. "I will get into more trouble if I do this alone. I need you to convince your monsignor to outsource you and your team to me… I promise to not put either of you into harm's way."

Kristen turns to David who started to think about this. After a few moments, it looks like David could agree to help Marcus. With what is going on with the Church, making the world become more corrupted by the moment.

"I can talk to my monsignor. But like you said, you will get into trouble if you work alone on this." Seeing this as a sign, Marcus was almost relieved. "God told me that finding you and Kristen will be the right thing to do."

Then, David and Kristen look at Marcus who was sitting silently on the desk. Hearing God's voice felt common among the workers of the Church. But the fact that an excommunicated priest can still hear God… It means that God can never leave someone aside. 

When it is time to meet the monsignor, Kristen turns to Marcus who is still sitting silently. "I am going to leave the backdoor unlocked. So, you can have something to eat or use the toilet or whatever you need to do. When my girls come home, you can look over them until I get back."

Marcus couldn't believe how much trust she is putting on him. On a mere stranger. "Aren't I an easy person to trust?" Kristen has to see past his flirtatious comment. "Well, you screamed when you saw me last night. The people I encountered previously usually go speechless."


	3. Chapter 3

When the four girls came home right before four in the afternoon, Marcus Keane realized something… He wonders how Kristen deals with this every single day. Every other minute, the girls often talk over each other. All four of them at the same time. 

Marcus tried his hardest to understand the conversation, but it suddenly hurts his brain. He needed to make a plan. “Who can find us a snack? And who needs help on their homework?” 

Lynn volunteered to find the snacks. Her two younger sisters, Lila and Lexis both needed help with their homework. The youngest, Laura wanted to cling onto Marcus.

All of them were at the kitchen table when there was a knock at the front door. Laura, who was literally climbing over Marcus… screamed into his face. “You need the code!!!”

Marcus made a slight glance at her while Lynn went over to the front door. Thirty seconds later, the door was opened to hear their grandmother’s voice. “Girls, I got something your mother won’t see!”

When she saw Marcus there, Sheryl started to wonder who he was and why he was there. “You are too old to be Kristen’s type…” 

Then, she said to the youngest girl. “Laura, you can get off him now.” Laura eventually gets off Marcus and follows the others to the kitchen to see what Sheryl got them. Meanwhile, Sheryl has an one on one talk with Marcus Keane.

“Did my daughter hire you as a caregiver or something like that?” Marcus figured it out from her tone of voice, “You haven’t seen Kristen in a while? Haven’t you?”

Sheryl crossed her arms, “For several weeks now. I see the girls whenever I can when she is at work.” Then, she asked him another question. “Who are you to my daughter?”

Marcus explained some explanations. “I came here to find Kristen about my work.” It looks like Sheryl knows about her daughter’s work, “Are you a priest?” 

He answered her question, “I used to be one… But I still take cases now.” Sheryl took in his words. She looks at him. She can tell his accent isn’t American, British at least. But more rugged sounding. He sort of smells like he hasn't taken a shower, and he is only wearing a simple sweater and jeans.

“How long have you been staying here?” Marcus thought of an answer, “I have been staying in Kristen’s office since last night.”

She wanted to know more about Kristen’s whereabouts. “Do you know when she will be back?” That question leads to an indefinite answer, “At least… after six.” 

He could see the relief in Sheryl, he can guess the relationship between her and Kristen has become estranged. He wanted to know why, “Want to make sure the girls save us some cake?”


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearly seven in the evening when Kristen came through the front door. “Daughters!” The four girls came over to her for hugs and kisses. Marcus was watching them not far behind, “Have you been behaving well for Father Marcus?”

Kristen reminded her daughters to call him Father Marcus as a sign of politeness. But the girls really didn’t use their mother’s suggestion. Mostly because he does not wear the collar priests usually wear. 

“He helped us with our homework!” “He is so bad at math!” Laura’s comment was not about her school work, “I screamed into his face!”

Kristen looks at Laura because it stands out from the rest. “You screamed into his face?”

Marcus moved closer to them, “I didn’t mind. Really…” Then, he did another nice thing. “I made dinner. I heated up leftovers.” It turns out the leftovers were something the girls have chosen. It was lasagna.

Marcus got the girls’ attention again, “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. But I need to talk to your mum about something first.”

The plan was to let the girls stay upstairs for the time being. Since what he wanted to talk about was personal adult matters. 

Marcus and Kristen were the only ones downstairs by the time the girls left. He moves closer to Kristen, “Your mother was here for a bit.” He can see the disappointment in Kristen’s face, “She isn’t allowed to see the girls.”

It turns out that Sheryl told Marcus the truth. “Is it because you didn’t like her fiance?” He also found out that Kristen can be a bit stubborn, “You had no right to know about my personal life.”

Marcus had to stand his own ground, “I know what your girls went through. That you are having a hard several months it seems. Even when your husband was here… With all of that information, there is no way I wouldn't be able to not know.”

In turn, Kristen has learned a few things about Marcus Keane. “You are not exactly a priest anymore. Or you told any of us what really happened to you…”

Then, Marcus felt offensive. “I thought you knew that demons are ruling the world. There is absolutely no way I could put the Pope in harm’s way. And what happened in Seattle… my partner didn’t leave me. I left him because what happened in that case… it hurts us both. I knew if we stayed together, the guilt would overwhelm us instead.”

There was a bit of silence between them until they heard some noise from the stairs. They both look over to find the girls staring at them. Wondering why their mother is mad at Marcus and why Marcus is being mad at himself…

Laura was the first to speak, “Is it because we ate cake? Grandma got us cake.” Kristen has felt her jaw drop, “Grandma got you girls cake?” Lexis has then admitted the truth, “Marcus had a slice too.”

Kristen turns around to Marcus, who was covering his face with his hands. Hoping that she won’t notice the crumbs in his facial hair. “I want to know if you and David will help me out… If not, I will leave here in the morning.”

After a few moments, Marcus uncovered his hands to find Kristen looking at him with sincere concern. “David has defended you after what we were told about you. The Monsignor eventually agreed… about your dedication to the people in your cases… I think that is your most admirable personality trait.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Kristen found Marcus the next morning… She knew there is no other attraction except for his kindness, mind, and physical attraction. Because she just found him washing his face at the kitchen sink. 

It made her shudders. Who knows since when he washed his face or even his body? She might have to cleanse the kitchen if possible. "David is picking us up at nine, Marcus."

Before the girls could leave for school, they wanted Marcus to drop them off at the bus stop. As requested, Marcus gave each girl a hug and one extra long hug for Laura. 

Kristen looks at Marcus as he waved goodbye at them. She gave him one of her smiles, "Are you close to any kids?"

Marcus watches the school bus driving away before sighing to himself, "I am very close to a girl from one of my cases." 

They went back to Kristen’s office to get their things together. David texted Kristen, to tell her that Ben will be joining them for the day.

"He is our tech expert," Kristen explained to Marcus, "But he is skeptical." Marcus listened to her words, learning what he can about Ben Shakir. "My past cases weren't that technical."

Marcus has to sit next to Ben in the backseat of David’s car. They shook hands. "How long have you been an Exorcist?"

Straightforward as possible, "Since I was twelve." Ben just stared at him, "How is that even possible?" Marcus ended up shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't become a priest until I was twenty one." 

They drove over the 59th Street Bridge into the Upper East Side. David parked the car in front of a brownstone building where a woman in her late thirties was sitting on the front steps. 

David was the one who made introductions, which includes Marcus. "We spoke over the phone yesterday. I am David Acosta and this is Father Marcus Keane."

After spending some time with Marcus, Kristen and Ben weren't that surprised of how blunt Marcus is. "Where is your husband, Mrs. Adams?"

Jane Adams let them into the house, "In the kitchen. He didn't like the idea of not being at work." This made David and Marcus turn to each other. They know the kitchen isn't a safe place for someone who could be possessed.

Marcus tried his best to be persuasive. "The kitchen isn't the safest place for us. Can you bring him over to the living room or anywhere else without sharp objects?"

Jane, who knows that her husband isn't in the right mental state… agreed with him. "Please make yourself comfortable in the living room."

Seeing how fragile Jane is, David decides to do what he has to do. "I will look after her."

When they left, Ben and Kristen joined Marcus in the living room. Which is so white and empty with platinum accents. "His wife is already terrified of him," Ben mentioned to Kristen. Kristen saw how Jane is dealing with all of this, "Definitely not the persuaded type."

Meanwhile, Marcus started to notice the personal items. But he is trying to be careful not to touch anything, in case it becomes a triggering device. "I have my fair share of them."


	6. Chapter 6

Richard Adams didn’t like that he had to miss work for this. Even though Jane insisted that he needed to see someone. She thinks something is odd about him, he ended up telling her it is just burnout. 

He notices three people waiting for him in the living room. He knew that the man near the fireplace is the other priest, but he does not wear a dog collar. He does not know whether or not he is worth trusting...

On the couch, there was a woman in a navy blue suit and black wool coat. About the same age as Jane and pretty for someone her age. Yet the moment she was introduced as Doctor Bouchard… he immediately dislikes the thought of a female psychologist...

Next to her was another man. Not as old as the man near the fireplace, but he couldn’t place him on his role in this. Even though he was referred to as the technical expert. 

David, who made the introductions… tried to keep everything at ease. “We are here to make an assessment on you…” Richard shook his head, “I have seen those movies… I don’t speak in tongues or vomit…”

The other priest, Marcus moves to him. “But one who is possessed… does not know about these things until they were told that they did them. Sometimes, they were blind to their actions.”

David and Marcus did the first part of the assessment together. They spoke in a few ancient languages, which Richard couldn’t understand a word of… “Can I go now please?”

Marcus shook his head, “We still need to examine you.” He grabs his flashlight from his knapsack. He turns on the light, “Open your damn mouth.” 

Richard opened his mouth wide. Marcus looks through it for any signs. There are barely any of them, “Have you been ill lately?” 

Richard closed his mouth when Marcus was done, “A sore throat weeks ago. But it was nothing.” Then, it was Kristen’s turn, “Any problems at work or personal ones at home?” 

Then, Jane started to close herself off. Which David and Ben noticed. There are indeed, problems at home and in their relationship. But just like everything else, Richard shrugs it off. 

“I get burnout at work from time to time. But everyone I know gets burnout. It was seen as a badge of honor.”

Kristen disagreed, “Burnout is actually quite dangerous. It can lead to physical and mental problems further on.” Marcus listened to her, “It is a common cause for people who are possessed.”

“The way you think of burnout is a sign of being narcissistic. People who get burnout… some of them get overwhelmed and turn extremely vulnerable. It affects them and everyone involved in their lives.” Then, Kristen continues on. “As for you, it is all about yourself. You only care about your experiences. Not knowing that burnout differs in other cases.”

Realizing that neither Kristen or Marcus will listen to every word he says, this is a huge mistake for Richard. He does not need all of these accusations. He quickly got out of his seat, “I want the both of you out of my house right now!”

That moment, Richard turns to David and Ben who are comforting Jane on the couch. “And stay away from my wife!!!” Showing his true colors, it was known that Richard Adams was troubled. In all aspects of himself.

Until Richard started to become dizzy, especially from standing up too fast. Ben starts to guard Jane with his arm as David walks toward him. Marcus and Kristen are at the other side, watching Richard vomiting on the carpeted floor. 

All of them watched this moment until Richard had stopped. Marcus was the first to speak, he couldn’t help but be sarcastic. “Now that is a sign of possession.”


	7. Chapter 7

David and Ben stayed with Richard and Jane Adams in the living room while Marcus and Kristen went to the master bathroom upstairs. They look through the box of medication found inside the bathroom sink. They weren’t surprised that most of them are prescribed to Jane. 

“He could have used her pills,” Kristen told him, “She could have known but too scared to tell him.” Marcus looks a bit irritated, “This is definitely a case of possession…” He turned to Kristen who was looking at his face, “But abusing his wife’s pills could dismiss it.”

“You need to talk to Archbishop Marx… or at least, be in the same room as him.” Marcus continued to look at her. He needed a moment to think about it, “If any of you mind to drop me off at the church.” 

Kristen started to move closer to Marcus, realizing that he smells like puke. So, she grabbed a bottle of cologne and started to spritz it over Marcus. “Do I really smell like puke?” She was done, “You no longer smell like it.”

Only a few minutes later, they went back downstairs where the emegency technicians were looking over Richard. Kristen mentioned the sore throat. One of the emegency technicians shook their heads, “He does not need to go for a sore throat.” But the truth needed to come out by Marcus, “But he abused pills.”

For the first time ever, Jane has spoken up. Almost leaping out of Ben’s arms. Anger coming out toward her husband, “You really are an asshole!!!”

Ben has to hold her back, “I know you are upset. But this isn’t really the right time to make things worse.” Realizing that Ben is the only man there Jane puts her trust in, David figured out what to do. “You have to stay with her at the hospital until Richard gets discharged.”

Then, David agreed to drive Marcus over to the parish church. He made a phone call to Bishop Marx on the way there. David and Kristen waited outside the conference room. David leans over to Kristen, “How Marcus is with your daughters?”

Kristen did the same to David, “Laura is getting overly attached to him. She once asked Marcus if she can call him ‘Kitty’...” David started to chuckle to himself, “Marcus does look like one.” 

Ten minutes later, Marcus came out of the room with Bishop Marx. Who is being considerate toward him. “You are welcome to stay here for the time being….” But Marcus shook his head. His heart isn’t for the Church anymore. It is for God, and to make sure no one will get into harm’s way. “I can’t... Kristen’s daughters are growing overly attached to me.”


End file.
